1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiment relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a bezel hiding member that hides a bezel so that the bezel is not visible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a light crystal display (LCD), a plasma display, or an organic light emitting display (OLED), includes a screen on which an image is displayed and a bezel that surrounds the screen.
Since the bezel is a region on which an image is not displayed, it is desirable to make the bezel as thin as possible. Accordingly, technology has been developed to minimize the width of the bezel.
On the other hand, in order to prevent a user from seeing the bezel, the bezel hiding members to optically hide the bezel have been proposed.
However, the related art bezel hiding members are arranged to overlap an edge region of the screen. As a result, an image that corresponds to the edge region may be distorted, which may cause deterioration of the image quality.